This invention relates to improvements in a folding pocket multiple tool having pliers and other frequently needed tools incorporated into a single instrument.
Certain tools are often needed in situations where it is impractical or at least inconvenient to go prepared with a well equipped tool box. For example, hunters, fishermen, campers, bicyclists and even motorcyclists and automobilists have frequent need for a variety of common tools which are not available when the need arises. Even in the home workshop or portable tool box it is often convenient to provide a single multiple tool that will take the place of a considerable number or separate tools.
A review of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,474,592; 2,747,446; 1,174,132; 1,334,425; 3,044,081; 1,187,842; 2,561,682; 1,619,181; 858,003 and British Pat. Nos. 5,375 (1882); 21,369 (1894) and 15,859 (1904) shows that devices herefore proposed for such purposes have not been as satisfactory in regard to the performance and effectiveness of the individual tools as the present invention, nor have they included as many useful tools in as compact and novel an arrangement.
Objects of the present invention are therefore to provide an improved multiple tool, to provide a multiple tool having both cross-jaw pliers and parallel-jaw pliers, to provide an instrument in which certain of the auxiliary tools are arranged to serve as handle extensions for increasing the leverage on the pliers, to provide novel and improved locking means for the pliers and to provide a pocket tool of the type described which is convenient to store and efficient in operation.